


Kinktober 2018

by zarcake



Category: Far Cry 5, Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Begging, Bliss (Far Cry), Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Choking Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, Intercrural Sex, Knifeplay, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, MONSTER FUCKER, Masks, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orcs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Poly!McHanzo, Polyamory, Rape Play, Spitroasting, Strength Kink, Teratophilia, Tiefling, Weight Gain, Xenophilia, blood tasting, poor body image, slasher 76, thigh fucking, undead jesse mccree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: It's Kinktober! TIme for some sexy stuff, some scares, and scary-sexy stuff.





	1. Slasher Sexy Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoy day 1, sorry I'm posting it really late. Anyways, enjoy!

Hidden among the stalks of corn you tried to calm yourself. Your lungs were on fire, your heart was pounding in your ears, and there was a metallic taste in your mouth. You strained your ears in an attempt to hear the masked man who was chasing you, but you could hear nothing, only your own breathing, and pounding heart. 

You saw him before you heard him. He stepped out of the stalks, only about five feet away from you, and into a sliver of moonlight. He looked like something from a bad slasher movie. A tall man with wide shoulders who wore a broken ski mask. In his hand was a large, gleaming machete that he had swung at you. You quickly placed your hand over your mouth and stayed as still as possible. 

He just stood there, like he was waiting for something. Occasionally, he tilted his head one way and then the other. You knew he was listening for you. After what felt like hours, he slowly turned around and walked deeper into the field. Only when you were sure he was gone did you move. 

Moving as quietly and quickly as you could, you went in the opposite direction he went. Staying low to the ground, you tried to find your way out of the field. Every few steps you would stop and listen for him. But the only thing you could hear was your pounding pulse and the wind rustling the corn around you. 

When you saw the top of your house over the corn, you began to move faster. You just wanted to get inside and away from the maniac. That’s all you wanted.   
Just as you exited the field, two large arms wrapped around your body and picked you up. A shrill scream escaped and you began to kick your legs and flail your arms. He grunted in annoyance and quickly dropped you back onto the ground. You landed on your side but quickly rolled onto your back to face your attacker. 

The light of the moon illuminated the area just enough for you to fully see him. His hair was white and he was so tall with wide shoulders. The machete hung on his hip, but he removed it from the sheath and pointed it at you. The blade seemed to shine brightly in the pale moonlight. Tears ran down your face as he pressed the tip of it against your sternum, then drug it down your torso. The blade continued down to the front of your shorts and rested against your thick thighs. 

He was still for a moment like he was thinking, and then he crouched down so he was eye level with you. This close to him you could see two scars peeking out from beneath his broken mask. The slits in the lower portion of the mask allowed you to barely make out his scarred lips. He shoved the machete into the ground beside you and rested his hands against your thighs. His thumbs were rubbing soft circles against your skin. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against yours, then placed the slits of his mask against your lips. Was he… trying to kiss you?

You yelped when he pushed you down into the dirt and reached for his machete. When he brought it up to your body, you let out a gasp and looked away. You prepared for the pain when he lifted your shirt up. But no pain came. There was only the sound of your shirt being ripped and the feeling of cold air against your skin. 

Opening your eyes, you saw he was just staring down at your bare body. The machete was thrown to the side and his hands were touching your bare skin. You whimpered as his hands began to travel along your torso. His rough hands against your soft skin were such a sharp contrast. When his thumbs brushed against your hardened nipples, you let out a soft gasp. His hands continued down your body and rested at your waistband.

“P-please don’t,” you gasped shaking your head. You tried to move away but he pulled you back towards him and slapped your outer thigh harshly. Ignoring your cries, he removed your shorts and underwear together. 

He forced your legs open and began touching your lower body. Thick fingers gripped your thighs tightly and began tracing your cunt. He was rough with his touches but it felt good. You hated how hot your body was getting because of him. You hated how his thumb knew just how to rub your clit the right way. You hated how he gathered up the wetness that was escaping you and smeared it across your clit. 

There was no warning when he shoved two fingers into you, only the burning pain and your cries for him to stop. He ignored you and continued fingering you while his thumb rubbed against your clit with the perfect amount of pressure. The pain slowly vanished and your cries turned into whimpers and moans. 

He stopped suddenly and stood up. Grabbing a fistful of your hair, he pulled you up onto your knees. One hand held your hair tightly while he began to unbutton his pants with the other. You watched in horror and excitement as he pulled out his hard cock. As he slowly pumped himself, a bead of cum formed on his tip. The desire to taste him and his cum overwhelmed and humiliated you. 

He pressed his tip against your lips and you eagerly took his cock into your mouth. His grip on your hair was borderline painful as he bounced your head along his dick. He hit the back of your throat repeatedly and would growl when you gagged around him. There were several times he shoved himself to the back of your throat and held himself there until you began to panic. He enjoyed the frantic look in your tear-filled eyes and the way you tried to pull away from him. He would always pull out completely, let you catch your breath, and then begin again. 

The noises he was making, those low grunt and growls, and the sound of him fucking your mouth went straight to your cunt. Part of you hated how turned on you were, you shouldn’t be turned on by this. But another part of you wished he was fucking your cunt. Your dripping cunt and throbbing clit were too much. You couldn't resist fucking yourself. 

When he was close to cumming, he pulled out of your mouth and took several deep breaths. He turned to you and examined your disheveled appearance. He took in your face first. Your lips were swollen from his aggressive face fucking, spit ran down your chin and landed on your bare chest. He tilted his head slightly when he noticed you had been fingering yourself. You still had a couple of fingers inside you, while your other hand was rubbing your clit. 

He let out a growl and pushed you onto the ground. His hands grabbed your waist and pulled your ass up into the air, while a hand was placed against your shoulders. You struggled slightly, part of you still hadn’t submitted to him, but he wasn’t in the mood to keep playing this game with you. His hand held you down against the ground while his other rubbed your ass. His spit covered cock was placed against your ass and then was pushed into your pussy. 

He gave you a moment to adjust, then he began pounding into you. He fucked you just like he had fucked your mouth, fast and hard. His fingers dug int you skin hard enough you were sure he would leave bruises. He would occasionally slap your ass; the sounds of your pained yelps were music to his ears. Your moans and pleas for more, mixed with his grunts and the sound of slapping skin, is all that could be heard throughout the field.

Your orgasm took you both by surprise. He had reached around and began to rub your clit, that was just what you needed. Your back arched and you pushed yourself against him. Your fingers dug into the ground beneath you as your body shook. He gasped when you tightened around him suddenly and he came inside you. 

After a moment of heavy breathing and pants, he pulled out of you slowly. He helped you adjust your body so that you were lying on your side. His cum mixed with your cream slowly oozed out of your abused cunt. Rough hands ran up your sides and the mask pressed against the side of your face as if he was kissing you. 

“Are you ok?” he asked. 

“Y-yes,” you whispered, softly.

“I’m gonna carry you home, ok?” he said.

“Ok. Take off that mask, I want to see your face.” He nodded and removed the mask. Jack’s face was sweaty from the mask, and he looked so worried. 

“Tired of the mask already?” he teased as he picked you up bridal style. He left your clothes and the machete behind. 

“Never. I just wanted to see you.”

“Alright sweetheart. Come on, let’s go take a nice shower and eat something. You’re covered in dirt,” he grunted. 

“And whose fault is that?” 

“Hey, this whole game was your idea. The mask, the chase, the fucking.”

“Stop being right,” you grumbled sleepily. He only laughed and pressed a kiss against your head.


	2. Keep Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Seed is full of sin, and you're just the person to cleanse him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is day 2, another late post. Hope you all enjoy.

“P-please, let me cum,” John begged. He was down on his knees, hands tied behind his back, and covered in sweat. His hair was a mess and beginning to curl at the ends. His bright blue eyes were full of tears and desperation. His cock twitched eagerly and was leaking precum. 

“Hm? What was that love?” she asked. Her hands were running up his chest and stomach, tracing his scars and tattoos. Occasionally, she would dig her well-manicured nails into his skin. Each time she did, he would grunt and jerks his hips. His cock would bob and twitch. 

“C-cum. Please, I want to cum,” he whimpered pathetically.

“Oh John, look at you. Your skin is flushed and you're shaking. I can see your cock twitching and drip, does it hurt? I bet it does. And, oh you look like you’re going to cry. All because you want to cum. You let Lust control your actions, your needs, your desires. It’s Lust that should be carved into your chest, not Wrath. Lust is your sin, John. But don’t worry, I’m here. And I’ll pull the sin from your body and by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be cleansed,” she said. Her lips were barely touching his, she was so close. God in heaven did he want to taste her lips and feel her body. 

“Please, I want to be good,” he sobbed.

“But you also want to cum. How interesting. Perhaps we can achieve both,” she said. Reaching down she grasped his cock and gave it a squeeze. John gasped and threw his head back; his chest was heaving and soft whimpers escaped him.

“Here’s what is going to happen. You will not cum until I say so. And if you can show that much restraint, then you will be on the right path. Let’s begin.”

She pumped his cock slowly at first. John was able to keep himself under control at this point. Her touch was so gentle and kind, it felt good, but not too good. He let out a low hum and would occasionally jerk his hips. Her lips were on his, while her other hand was rubbing along his chest, his stomach, and his shoulders. He shivered when her fingers went to through his beard. 

When she began to speed up though, that’s when he began to come undone. His soft whimpers and hums turned to moans and grunts. His jaw was clenched and the occasional curse left him. It was getting to be too much. She was rubbing him just the right way. Her thumb would flick over the tip of his cock at the right times. He made the mistake of looking down, the sight of her perfectly manicured fingers around his cock was almost too much.

“You’re getting close,” she said. He was throbbing in her hand and the desperate look on his face told her all she needed to know. 

“Y-yes. I-I please, I want to cum,” he choked out.

“Keep begging me, John.”

“P-please, I want to cum,” John gasped. He was so close. Her hand was moving along his length so wonderfully that it was getting to be too much. God in heaven he was so close. 

“John, cum for me. Atone for me,” she whispered against his ear. She nibbled his ear and pulled his hair sharply. 

That was the most John could stand. He threw his head back as he came, her name fell from his lips like a prayer, and his hips jerked. His body shook, his chest heaved, and tears slid down his face. Looking down, John saw his cum all over the floor and on her legs.

“How do you feel?”

“I-I’m good. Tired,” he whispered.

“Then let’s go to bed.”

“Alright.”

“You did good John. I’m so proud of you,” she cooed as she undid the rope around his wrists. 

“D-did I reach atonement?” he laughed. He stood up shakily, but she supported him. 

“Oh yes. But I think I need to atone for some things.”

“Oh? Well, whenever you’re ready, I am eager to hear your sins,” John said. She smiled at him and helped him get to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. His Knife Against Her Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob beat you in a sparring match. Pinned beneath him, you both get some dirty ideas. That involves his hunting knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this one features knife play, some blood play, and blood tasing. So if this isn't for you, then don't read it. If it for you, well I hope you enjoy.

“Got you again, pup,” Jacob sneered. She was pinned down beneath him, arms above her head, and his hunting knife against her throat. 

“You cheated.” Her pout was absolutely adorable. 

“No, you’re just weaker than me. Or you really like be being above you.”

“Or maybe you like being above me.”

“Oh pup, we both know I do,” he said with a grin. He was lazily running the tip of his knife along her neck, her shivers and the way her back arched didn’t escape him. 

“Jacob,” she whined. 

“You like this pup? A knife at your throat turns you on, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes,” she breathed.

He let out a hum as he dragged the knife further down her chest. She trembled beneath the man, a tingling sensation shot through her lower body and a chill ran up her spine. He could see the fear and arousal in her eyes. He knew she was already wet. 

He quickly began to undo her pants and pull them down to her ankles. He positioned himself behind her so she could lean against his larger body. He pushed her legs open and l pressed the knife against her throat again. She loved how weak and vulnerable she felt compared to the man, she could feel herself growing wetter. And based on the way his cock was diffing into her back, he was enjoying this as well. 

“You look so beautiful like this. Legs spread open for all to see, but only I can see you like this. Right kitten?”

“Y-yes.”

His hand ran over her chest and down her stomach to her pussy. He teased her first, his rough fingers rubbed her lips and tapped her hard clit. Jacob was tempted to go down and suck on it until she was crying and everyone in Hope County heard her. He didn’t though, he simply pushed his fingers into her. She whimpered at the stretch, and he groaned at how hot and wet she felt. He couldn’t wait to lick her cream off his fingers. 

“Such a dirty girl you are, pup,” he growled. He suddenly pressed the knife against her skin sharply. She gasped and her cunt tightened around his fingers.

“Jacob,” she whimpered. Her voice was shaky like she was going to cry. No doubt she was feeling confused about the pain and arousal. 

“Did that hurt? You seemed to like the pain. You’re wetter now and you clamped down tightly around my fingers,” Jacob growled. She could only respond by whimpering and rolling her hips into his fingers. He kissed her neck again, making sure to sink his teeth into her skin. The noises she made drove him crazy. His cock ached painfully. He was so tempted to bend her over and fuck her right there. 

“Jacob, I’m so close.” 

“Are you?” Jacob knew she was. He simply focused all his attention on rubbing her clit. Her legs were trembling violently and her breathing was ragged. Her moans were increasing in volume and her hands reached out to grab anything she could.

“I want you to cum, got it?” Jacob whispered into her ear. She could only reply with several frantic nods and a high pitch whine. 

“God, you sound so beautiful. Cum for me, kitten.”

As she came, Jacob pressed the knife to her skin hard enough that it cut her. She gasped at the sudden pain and tried to pull away, but Jacob held her in place and continued rubbing her clit. Her legs clamped down tightly around his hand and her body convulsed. Tears ran down her face and her body was sticky with sweat. 

Jacob slowly moved the knife away from her neck. He could see her blood on the blade, it slowly oozed down her neck to her collarbone. He repositioned her body so he could run his tongue along the cut. She hissed in surprise and grabbed his shoulder. He groaned at the taste of her blood; it was metallic and strong, but he swore it tasted sweet. 

“Jacob.”

“You alright, pup?” 

“My neck.”

“I’ll get you cleaned up. Let’s get your pants on first, ok?”

“Y-yes. What about you?”

“Later.” 

Jacob helped her pull her pants up and quickly scooped her up bridal style. Her neck was still bleeding and she was sniffling, but she seemed content. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He only watched her with a soft smile and carried her to their shared room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Good Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse are your Good Boy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm posting this a day late on here. It was queued up on my Tumblr but I didn't get a chance to post here last night. This is a poly relationship, so if that isn't your thing don't read. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

“You look so good like this Hanzo. It’s like you were made to suck cock and get fucked in the ass,” you cooed. You cupped Hanzo’s face affectionately, his face grew redder as he gazed up at you fondly. At your praise, he continued bobbing his head along the length of your strap-on. The small grunts, moans, and the occasionally gagging noise would escape the man. 

Behind Hanzo was Jesse McCree, who was fucking him at a slow, even pace. His hand gripped Hanzo’s waist tightly and he would occasionally slap his ass. You forbade Jesse from going any faster or harder if he did you would not hesitate to punish him. And after the last time he broke one of your rules, well he learned quickly. His ass was bruised for several days, and he walked with a slight limp. 

“Speed up Jesse.”

Jesse nodded and did as you said. Hanzo gasped around the dildo in his mouth, his hands grabbed your legs and he looked up at you with pleading eyes. You could tell he was close to cumming.

“Shhh, I know. You’re close. Can you feel him clenching around you, Jesse?”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Jesse grunted.

“Does his ass feel good? Tight?” you asked. 

“S-so good and so tight.”

“You’ll both cum when I say so, got it?” Both men nodded or made some sound of understanding. 

Your hand ran through Hanzo’s sweaty hair, his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the touch and he moaned low in his throat. When you grabbed it sharply, he let out a whimper of pain and his eyes shot open. He looked up at you with desperate, teary eyes. 

“You’re slacking.” With a fistful of his hair, you moved him up and down the length of the dildo. The noises he was making, those gags and wet noises, went straight to your cunt and it even seemed to be affecting Jesse. Hanzo’s face was flushed, his fingers were digging into your thighs sharply, and tears were running down his face. Spit dribbled down his chin and onto the sheets beneath the man.

“Are you both close?”

“Fuck, yes,” Jesse gasped. You could see a bead of sweat run down the side of his face and hairy chest. His face was flushed and his grip on Hanzo’s waist was bruising. You couldn’t deny how handsome Jesse looked like this. 

Hanzo could only mumble a yes and try to nod his head. His face was a mess of tears, spit, and sweat. His usually soft, perfect hair was a mess. There was a red, hand-shaped mark on his ass, along with finger-shaped bruises on his waist. He looked so perfect. 

“Then, cum.” Those two words were what they needed. 

Jesse began to fuck Hanzo harder and faster. Hanzo moaned around the dildo in his mouth like a filthy whore and began to rub his own cock. They came together, Jesse leaned over Hanzo’s body and groaned into his shoulder. You noted the way he called Hanzo’s name. Hanzo, still with the dildo in his mouth, only moaned and thrust his hips into nothing. His cum splattered along the sheets.

Carefully you pulled the toy from Hanzo’s mouth while Jesse climbed off the man and fell onto the bed beside him. Hanzo flopped down next to Jesse and let out a shaky sob. Both of them were exhausted, sweaty messes. Their chests were heaving and the sweat that covered their bodies seemed to shine in the dimly lit room.  
You wiped down both men, whispered how proud of them you were, and gave them both soft kisses. Jesse grabbed your hand when you turned to clean up while Hanzo only whispered your name and motioned for you to join them in bed. You couldn’t deny your boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And sorry it's a day late.


	5. I Love Your Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is massaging your feet like a good boy. So you give him a little reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Sorry if this one is bad, I've never done anything involving feet before, so this was new for me. Anyways, hope you all enjoy.

“My love, your feet are so beautiful,” Genji said. He was sitting on his knees holding your foot in his hands, his fingers were gently running along your skin. Your other foot was moving up and down his thigh. 

“You think so?”

“Oh, I know so. Your feet are always so soft and your toes are so cute. I love the arch of your foot and your ankles. It’s so beautiful.”

Genji brought your foot up to his lips and pressed several kisses along your toes. When his fingers dug into the sole of your foot, a soft moan escaped you. 

“Genji, that feels good,” you said. 

“I’m glad. You’ve had a long week, I want to make you feel better.”

“Such a good boy I have.”

You both were silent for a moment. Your eyes closed as you enjoyed the foot massage Genji was giving. He was quiet, like a good boy, simply enjoying your soft moans and whimpers. 

“I love the color on your toes, it looks so good against your skin tone,” he said. His voice was soft as if he was speaking to himself. Opening your eyes, you saw he was inspecting the polish on your toes. 

“Do you have a favorite color?”

“No. All colors look good against your skin, my love.”

Genji continued rubbing and pressing gentle kisses against your foot. Your other foot was moving towards his inner thigh. He grunted at the contact and his grip on your foot tightened but continued rubbing your foot. As soft as you could, you rubbed your foot along the front of his pants. It was a surprise, and a pleasure, to learn that he was not wearing the protective metal covering. His cock was already half hard, but at the feel of your foot it jumped and began to get harder.

“Where is your codpiece?”

“I thought you would like to be surprised.” 

“Ahh. My good boy, always thinking ahead,” you said. You leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Genji eagerly leaned into the kiss but pouted when you pulled away suddenly.

“Take out your dick.”

Genji looked surprised but quickly released your foot. He removed himself, and you couldn’t help but smile to yourself. His dick was the definition of a pretty dick, even with the red tip and the bead of precum that was running down his shaft. 

A whimper escaped him when your feet were placed against his dick. Alternating between the soles of your feet and toes, you first focused on his length. When you began to rub the tip of his dick with the soles of your feet, he groaned out your name. You couldn’t help but smirk at his moans and the way his hands were clenched at his side. 

“You like this?”

“Y-yes.”

“Such a dirty boy you are, Genji. Liking my feet on your dick. I can tell you’re already close. Will, you cum all over my feet?”

“If- If you’ll let me,” he said. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists. 

“Then cum for me.”

It didn’t take long before Genji came all over your feet. He thrust upwards, against the soles of your feet and his eyes were clamped shut. He was gasping and breathing hard, a light blush covered his cheeks and chest.

“Genji, you made a mess on my pretty feet,” you said. He opened his eyes and swallowed at the sight of his cum all over your feet. You felt his cock twitch and he blushed harder. 

“I’m sorry, my love.”

“Clean them up, and all will be forgiven.” Genji nodded quickly and began to lick his cum off your toes and the soles of your feet. He noticed your breathing was getting heavier and the way you clenched your thighs together. 

“Do you need help with anything else?” he asked. There was a knowing glint in his eyes.

“Oh, there is something you can help me with.” You grinned down at the man, who eagerly grinned back at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Daddy Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Seed has you call him a very special name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a day late and I'm a whole day behind in this challenge. I'll catch up eventually. Sorry if this is bad, but I finished it this morning.

“Pup, you smell so good,” Jacob Seed said against your neck. He pressed his chest against your back and began to messily kiss your skin, the scraping of his teeth and beard felt so good. His arms were wrapped around your body tightly. 

“Jacob.”

“Ah, what did I say you should call me?”

“D-daddy.” 

“Mmmm, there we go. Say it again,” Jacob growled against your shoulder. His rough hands ran across your stomach and chest. Cupping your breasts, he began to pull and tweak your nipples. Jacob couldn’t help but grin at those sounds. 

“Daddy,” you moaned, pressing your ass against him. He groaned and grabbed your waist. 

“You teasing me, pup?”

“Only a little.” Looking over your shoulder, you smirked up at the man. He grinned back at you and pressed a kiss to the side of your head. 

“Bad pup. Turn around, get on your knees,” Jacob ordered. You did as he asked, getting down in front of him. His hand rested on your cheek, you leaned into his touch and held his hand against your face. His touch moved to the back of your head, where he grabbed a fistful of your hair. 

“Daddy,” you whimpered.

“Shhh, pup.” Jacob pulled you against his crotch, his bulge rubbed against your cheek. 

“Daddy.” 

“Feel that, pup? That’s all because of you.” He smirked at the needy look in your eyes.

“I want to taste.” You ran your tongue along the front of his pants, his cock twitched at the contact. Your hands ran up his thick thighs to his waist, where you pulled at his pants. Jacob let out a growl at your whorish display and gripped your hair tighter. 

“Take me out and get to work, pup,” Jacob growled. 

Eagerly, you began to undo his pants and pulled his cock out of his pants. It was thick and heavy in your hands, with curly red hair at the base. You gripped his cock tightly and began to tease him, running your tongue from the base to the tip. When you took the head in your mouth, Jacob grunted and gripped your hair tighter.

“That’s my good pup.” He began to push you further down his cock, when you gagged he groaned out your name. He let you up a moment later so you could catch your breath, spit from your mouth was connected to his cock. 

“I love your cock, Daddy,” you said. Eagerly you spit on his cock and continued sucking him off.

Jacob loved how you looked, on your knees with his cock in his mouth. The spit running down your chin and the tears in your eyes looked perfect on your face. Your hair was slightly messed up from his fingers gripping you tightly. He could tell you wanted to taste his cum, with how fast your head was moving and the way you rubbing his balls. And for a moment, he was tempted to cum down your throat, but he had other plans.

“That’s enough pup,” he growled. Reluctantly, you pulled off his cock and stared up him. Spit dripped of your chin and tears ran down your face. 

“Daddy, I want your cum.” 

“I know, but I have much more planned out for tonight,” Jacob growled. He gripped your messy face between two fingers and smirked at the excited look on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	7. I Need You Dep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharky and you were exposed to some new kind of Bliss. Leaving you both hot and needing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am a day behind, I'll catch up eventually. But, this is slight dubcon and I'm gonna tag this as such, just in case. Sharky and reader care about each other, but the situation is messy. So if this isn't your thing, don't read.

The world around you felt like it was slowed down. And those white spots that floated pass your face were annoying. This seemed like the usual Bliss, but it wasn’t. Your body was on fire and the tingle in your lower body was growing worse and worse.

Turning your head, you saw Sharky in the driver seat. He was gripping the wheel tightly, and his jaw was clenched. Glancing at the speedometer, you noticed he was going about seventy miles per hour. Why was he going so fast? Wait… was he sweating? And why was his face so red?

“Sharky,” you said.

“Yeah, Dep?”

“What hit us?”

“Fucking Bliss. Something new. My body is so hot and I… I’m taking us to that bunker we found. So, we can cool off.”

“Sharky, I feel weird.”

“I… Me too.”

You woke up sometime later to Sharky carrying you into the bunker he mentioned. His arms held you tightly, it felt so nice being in his arms. And his sweater smelled like gasoline, smoke, and beer. It smelled so good you couldn’t resist burying your nose into it. 

Sharky placed you on a bed and helped you remove your flannel and boots. You began undoing your pants and pulled them off, but your body was still hot and sweaty. Your heart was pounding in your chest like you ran a marathon. Turning, you saw Sharky was sitting on the floor, his sweatshirt and boots were off. There was a hungry look in his eyes. 

“Sharky, what was in that Bliss?”

“Don’t know Dep. But I’m so fucking hard right now. And you lying there, fuck Dep… I want to fuck you.”

“Sharky,” you moaned. Keeping eye contact with Shakry, you shoved your hands down your underwear. You were so wet and your clit was swollen. Sharky watched as you began touching yourself, and when you moaned his name the man lost it. He slowly stood up and made his way to you, the hungry look in his eyes sent a chill down your back. 

Without talking, Sharky began removing his clothes. You took in his body and the numerous scars. Some were obviously from burns, while others were from bullets or knives. The sight of his hard cock sent a tingle through your lower body. He settled between your legs and pulled off your panties, he groaned when he saw how wet you were. 

“Dep, I’m sorry. I just need this,” he said. He was rubbing his cock slowly, making sure to smear the pre-cum along his length. 

“Sharky, I know. I need you too. Please, take care of me.” Tears formed in your eyes as he placed himself over you. Without breaking eye contact he pushed himself into you. 

“Dep, I’m so sorry.” Fear and pleasure were clear on his face. He didn’t want this, at least not this way. All his plans to fuck you in front of an explosion went out the window the moment you both were hit with Faith’s newest batch of Bliss. Fucking bitch. 

You didn’t say anything, just wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was rough, full of biting and teeth. His thrusts were frantic and hard. But you didn’t care, you just needed him to fuck you. His cock felt wonderful, it was rubbing against all the right spots. He groaned when your nails ran down his back, the stinging pain felt so good. 

Whatever was in the Bliss made it so you both came quickly. Quicker than either of you expected. He bit down on your neck as he came inside you. You could only lay beneath his larger body and twitch, whimpers escaping you. 

“Dep, you ok?” he asked after a moment.

“Y-yes. Everything isn’t so fuzzy. Are you ok?” 

“Y-yeah. Still hard though.” He pulled out to show you his throbbing cock, his cum, and your cream coated his length. 

“Well, um… we could go again.”

“Dep, I-”

“Sharky, I’m glad I was with you. I’m glad it was with you,” you said. You cupped his face and made him look at you. His face was red and he was still sweating. He looked so ashamed of himself. “I want to help you.”

“Ok, Dep.” Sharky leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

“Now, get on your back. I want to take you for a ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Undead Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought Jesse was dead but turns out he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late. I'm gonna try to catch up this weekend. Please enjoy!

“Pretty dumb of you to follow an undead down a dark alley.” The voice came from behind you. It was raspy and deep, but familiar. 

“Dumb of you to assume I can’t handle myself,” you said, turning around to face the other person. Standing three feet away from you was a man in a hat and a serape. Numerous scars were scattered along his arm, while the other was metal. His hair was white and his skin was a sickly pallor. Beneath the brim of his hat, you could see glowing green eyes. A skull mouth bandana covered his lower face. On his hip hung a familiar looking revolver. 

“So, tell me, why were you trying to follow me?”

“I’m looking for someone,” you said simply. Did he not recognize you? Or was he playing dumb?

“Doesn’t explain why you’re following me?”

“Because,” you began. Your heart was pounding in your chest and your body was trembling. “Because you are who I’m looking for.” 

“Doubt it.”

“I know it’s you, Jesse McCree.” 

“Darlin, you’re barking up the wrong tree.” He turned away from you and began to walk out of the alley. 

“No,” you said. You lunged forward and grabbed his hand. At your touch, he spun around and pushed you up against a wall. His forearm was pressed against your throat. 

“Now you listen here, darlin. You will march your little ass out of this town. You will go back home. You will mourn for Jesse McCree. And you will forget about seeing me, understand?” he growled. 

“Are you serious? I haven’t seen you in six months, I thought you were dead! Then I hear a rumor about a sharpshooting, undead cowboy, and I just knew.” You hit him in the stomach and tried to push him away. He moved his arm away from your neck but didn’t step back. His green eyes were empty of any emotion, but from the way his brows were furrowed, you could tell he was glaring at you.

“Go home.” 

“Is that all you can say to me? I fucking cried for you. I thought I buried you. And now that I’ve found you again, all you can do is tell me to go home? Forget about you? Fuck you, Jesse McCree.” 

“Is this what you want to do? Yell in an alley? Fine, we’ll yell in an alley darlin. I left because I became this. I did it to protect you! But, as usual, you ruin all the hard work I’ve done.”

“Hard work? Oh please, you wouldn’t know hard work if it bit you in the ass! You’re just running. Running from what happened and running from me. When we married, you promised not to run from me. And now look at you. Hiding out in a shithole town.” 

“At least I’m not some stupid little girl trying to play hero.”

“Yeah? Maybe I am. But at least I don’t run.” Jesse narrowed his eyes at you and his fists clenched together tightly. “Oh, stuck a nerve, did I? Yeah, that’s all you know how to do, isn’t it Jesse? Run. You’ve run from everything else in your life, so why not me. We’ll fine. Run. Keep on fucking running. Run from everyone who ever loved or cared about you.” 

“Watch your mouth.”

“Or what? You gonna eat me? I’d like to see you try, you lying bastard.”

His hand was around your throat and he pushed you against the wall again. A low growl came from his chest as he glared down at you. You glared up at him defiantly. His face was so close to yours, his bandana was so close to your mouth. You wondered if he still had a mouth. Or was it all teeth? He must have a tongue and his vocal cords. The scent of dirt, smoke, and dried flowers lingered around him. 

You noticed his hand wasn’t wrapped around your neck tightly, he was just holding you. And he was trembling against you. His chest was heaving (did he even breath? Or was it a habit?). He was angry, beyond angry. You could imagine his cheeks puffed out like he used to get. Wait, did he even have cheeks?

Before you could open your mouth, he pressed his bandana against your mouth. You could feel teeth and a tongue rubbing against your lips, but no lips. Not caring, you kissed him back. It's been so long since he's kissed you. 

Your hands ran down his body armor to his pants. You pulled at his waistband impatiently and let out a needy noise. He chuckled darkly at your impatience, his metal hand undid your pants and slipped into your underwear. The metal was so cold you let out a hiss, he laughed at the noise you made.

“What are you laughing at?” you growled. 

“You.”

Whatever your reply was, it was forgotten as he began to rub your clit. He pressed his covered mouth to yours, his teeth dug into your lips. Your hips rolled into his touch, he still remembered how you liked to be touched. The hand around your neck went to the back of your head where he grabbed a handful of your hair. 

“You think I’m still Jesse McCree? Well darlin, I ain’t,” he said. He spun you around and pressed you against the wall. He pulled your pants off your hips and slapped your ass. You glanced back at him and gave him an angry look. 

“Fuck you.”

“Oh darlin, only one getting fucked, is you.” He began to undo his pants, the sound of his belt and zipper being undone sent a tingle through your core. He pressed his body against you and pushed his cock into you.

“Ah, fuck,” you whimpered. It’s been six months since you’ve had sex, plus you weren’t wet enough, so the intrusion hurt. Jesse gave you only a moment to adjust, his covered mouth was biting on your ear while his metal hand continued rubbing your clit.

When he slammed into you suddenly, you let out a gasp and glared at the man. He only chuckled and continued his brutal pace. His hand wrapped around your throat, tightly this time, and he slapped your ass harshly. Your moans and pained whimpers did nothing but urge the man on. The sound of slapping skin and moans echoed down the alley. 

“You thought I was still that cowboy you loved? I’m not darlin,” he growled in your ear. 

“Fuck- ah fuck you, Jesse. You lying bastard.”

“Watch your fucking mouth.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Jesse only growled and continued pounding into you. His grip around your neck tightened and he pulled your hair harder. It's been so long for the both of you, neither of you could last long. His thrusts became frantic, and he was groaning softly in your ear. That familiar sensation in your stomach building. And each thrust from the man was bringing you closer and closer. Until you finally came. Jesse gasped and he followed suit. His cum, which was surprisingly hot, flooded your insides. 

You both stood still, breathing hard. Jesse’s forehead rested against your shoulder while you leaned your face against the wall. You blinked back the tears in your eyes and tried to keep your breathing even. When Jesse began to move away, you broke down. 

“Darlin?” His hand rested on your shoulder and turned you around.

“Why did you leave me? I just… why would you not come back?” You slid down the wall and began to sob, not caring that your pants were halfway down your legs or the cum that was leaking out of you.

“Darlin. I’m sorry.” Jesse pulled you onto his lap, his hands ran down your body. Through his clothes, you could feel how cold his body was. You clung to his serape and sobbed. 

“Please, don’t leave me alone again.” 

“I won’t darlin. I promise I won’t. I’m so sorry.”

“I missed you so much.”

“I know. I missed you too. Every damn day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Muscles and Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Orc is cutting wood, and you can't help but get excited by watching him work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, first this involves that strength kink. This is the first time I'm writing about this kink, so it might not be done that well. Second, if you don't follow my tumblr blog, then you might not know I am a huge monster fucker. So this chapter is about fucking an Orc. I'm only posting this here because it's posted on my blog. If this is not your thing, then don't read and move on. If this is your thing or you're interested, well this chapter involves a rather handsome, muscular Orc. Enjoy!

Orok was in front of your shared cabin chopping wood. The way he swung the wood ax was hypnotizing. The muscles in his arms would tense when he lifted the ax, gods you wanted to touch them. And when he brought the ax down, and it split the log perfectly in half, you couldn’t help but bite your lower lip. Never, in your whole life, have you been so jealous of an inanimate object. 

His dark red hair was tied up in a bun, not a hair was out of place. And his jeans were just the right amount of snug, showing off his perfect ass and the slight bulge in the front. The sleeves of his red flannel had been cut off. He claimed the sleeves were too tight on his arms, but you were sure he just like showing off. You knew he was the type of man who enjoyed showing off, especially those thick arms of his. And his tattoos. 

“Hey, what you biting your lip at?” He was watching you with an amused look on his face. He knew exactly what you were biting your lip at, he just wanted to tease you. 

“I’m biting my lip at you. Keep cutting the wood, it’s turning me on.”

“You know, this is hard. Look at me, I’m sweating here.”

“Mmmm I can see that.” Indeed, you could see the sweat shining on his dark green skin. Delicious, you thought. 

“You’re a dirty girl.”

“I am. And I seem to have an issue.” You ran your hand down your stomach to the front of your shorts and proceeded to rub yourself. His eyes widened slightly and his nose twitched. He growled softly and dropped his ax. 

Orok climbed the stairs and pushed you up against the front door. He leaned down and inhaled your scent, his tusks rubbed against your skin. Your hands ran up his arms slowly when he flexed you let out a surprised and excited squeal.

“You like my arms?” 

“I love them. You’re so strong.”

“It turns you on, doesn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Orok picked you and carried you inside. His mouth was on yours while his hands palmed your ass and thighs. Your hands ran over his shoulders and his broad chest, every part of him was firm. His smell was strong, sweat mixed with pine. 

He dropped you on the large bed you shared and began to undress. You watched with wide eyes as he began to unbutton his flannel. His chest hair appeared first. The urge to touch and run your tongue along his firm pecs was strong. He slowed down his unbuttoning, the whine you made had him laughing. When his firm stomach appeared, you couldn’t stop yourself.

Reaching out, your hands ran along his firm stomach. You pressed soft kisses to his stomach and made your way up to his chest. His breathing had increased slightly and soft, little moans escaped him. He groaned when you made a show of running your tongue across his chest. And when your fingers gripped his waist, he grunted and thrust his hips against you. 

“What do you want?”

“You. Please.”

“Of course.”

Orok pushed you flat on your back, he smirked at the surprised noise you made. You watched with wide eyes as he grasped your ankle and pulled you to the edge of the bed. He pulled off your shorts and tossed them behind him. He made a show of ripping your shirt down the middle, which annoyed and excited you. When he ripped off your panties, you couldn’t help but moan. Orok grinned when he saw how wet you were. 

“Did that turn you on?”

“Fuck yes.” 

Orok chuckled and began to undo his own pants. His thick cock strained through his briefs. There was a wet spot from his precum. He dropped his pants, revealing muscular thighs covered in hair. He pulled his down his briefs and began to pump himself slowly. The bit of precum at the tip and the veins along the side were mouthwatering. 

Getting down on his knees, he lifted you by your hips and placed your legs over his shoulders. He ran his tongue along your slit, his tusks dug into your skin slightly. One of his fingers pushed into you slowly, taking care not to be too rough. His tongue swirled around your clit, then he began to suck on it. The entire time he ate you, he never broke eye contact with you.

When you came, Orok didn’t stop sucking on your clit or fingering you. The touch soon became too much and you tried to pull away from the Orc, but he growled and held you in place. When your legs tried to close, he held them open. After some begging from you, he eventually slowed down his fingering and stopped sucking on your clit. Orok pulled his fingers out of you and began to suck them clean. 

“How was that?” he asked. He pulled your legs off his shoulders and began rubbing them. 

“Amazing,” you breathed. Sweat covered your body and your head felt fuzzy. 

“Is this gonna happen every time I chop wood?”

“Probably.”

“Good.”

Orok climbed onto the bed and pulled you close. He smiled down at you when you snuggled against his chest. A pleasant hum escaped him when your hands ran along his broad chest and shoulders. When you noticed his hard, leaking cock, you gasped.

“What about you?”

“When you’re ready. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, we have time now, we can try.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Orok smiled and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, his massive hands ran down your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading.


	10. You Look so Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian looks absolutely adorable down on his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the fandom stuff and very late with day 10. This time, it's Julian Devorak from The Arcana. I know, it's short and I'm sorry but I've been busy. Hope you enjoy!

“Julian, my darling. What am I going to do with you?”

You squatted down in front of the man. Julian was down on his knees, hands behind his back and a gag in his mouth. His face was red, spit dripped off the ball gag, and the needy look in his eye set your body aflame. His cock was hard and there was an adorable red ribbon tied around the base.

“You look so cute, tied up like this.” He could only look up at you and mumble out what sounded like a thank you.

Your hand cupped his cheek. He leaned into the touch and nuzzled against your palm. Your thumb rubbed his upper cheek, just below his eye patch. In one smooth, slow motion, your hand went to the back of his head and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Pulling his head to the side, his neck was left exposed. You couldn't resist the urge to press sloppy kisses along his shoulder and up his neck. Occasionally, your teeth would graze against his pale skin. His whimpers and soft whines excited you. 

“Such a slut,” you whispered into his ear. “Liking when I tie you up and hurt you.” 

You hand reached down to his cock and you untied the ribbon. He grunted when you grasped the base of his cock. Pumping your hand slowly, you began to jack him off. When you twisted the hand in his hair, he threw his head back and let out a grunt. 

“Fuck my hand,” you commanded. Julian grunted and began thrusting himself into your hand. His precum had coated your palm and the resulting noise was as arousing as it was embarrassing. Julian didn’t seem to mind, he simply closed his eyes and continued his thrusts. 

You began kissing and biting his neck, leaving several large dark marks along his skin. He began to breath harder and the gag in his mouth wasn’t doing much to silence his moans. His cock was twitching in your hand, he was so close. Right as he came, you pulled his hair harder than before and sunk your teeth into his neck. His body jolted and thrashed against you. His cum splattered along your body, and his moans turned to whimpers. 

Releasing his hair and his cock, you examined his appearance. His hair was messed up and his body was flushed. Several large marks and bites were splattered along his shoulder and neck. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks. His cock was twitching still and the tip was red. 

Undoing the gag in his mouth and the binds around his wrists were your first priority. When you were sure he wouldn’t fall on his face, you helped him sit down properly. Taking his face into your hands, you pressed several kisses to his face. He leaned against your body and took several deep breaths.

“Jules, you alright?”

“Y-yeah. Just, need to catch my breath.”

“When you’re ready to get up and clean up, let me know.”

“Alright. I just want to sit here against you.”

“That’s fine by me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Demon's Plaything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon is in your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly catching up. And again with the terato stuff. Hope you enjoy.

The demon was crouched above your bare body. It licked its lips slowly. A bit of drool dripped out of its mouth and landed on your stomach. The drool was hot and caused you to gasp at the contact. It only let out a chuckle and tilted its head slightly. 

“You look… delicious,” it growled. Its tail rose up from behind it.

“And you look hungry.” The demon only grinned, showing off more teeth. 

“Oh, little human, I am.”

The demon climbed between your legs slowly, clawed hands grasped your legs and pulled them further apart. Some of its drool dripped out of its mouth and landed on your clit, it was hot and tingled against the sensitive nub. The soft whimper that you let out had the demon grinning wider. The tip of its tail rested between your legs and began to rub your clit and outer lips.  
“Little human, you’re as hot as hell,” it growled. You could only let out a whimper and arch your hips higher in the air. 

The demon continued rubbing you with its tail. The skin was rough but it felt so good when it rubbed against your throbbing core. And when the tail began to slip into you, you couldn’t help the excited squeal you let out. The demon only chuckled and gripped your legs tighter, its claws dug into your skin. 

The tail started moving in and out of you slowly, the rough skin felt good as it rubbed against your inner walls. When the tail began to speed up, you couldn’t stop the wail that escaped you. The demon watched, eyes glowing slightly, with a large grin on its face. Drool ran down its chin and dripped onto your bed, leaving dark marks. The thought of that drool hitting your body sent a jolt through you. 

“What are you thinking of?” the demon asked. 

“You.”

“What about me?” When you didn’t respond in time, the tail stopped moving inside you. The demon only tilted its head when you whined. “What about me are you thinking about?”

“Your… your drool on me.”

“Oh?” The demon’s tail began fucking you again. “What else?”

“Your tongue running along my body. And- oh fuck yes,” you gasped. The tail had rubbed against that sensitive spot inside you and you forgot what you were saying. 

“What else?” 

“You. All of you.” Tears formed in your eyes as your orgasm approaching. And when you did cum, you tightened around the tail. You bit your lips and a long groan escaped you. Your hands gripped the sheets beneath you while your legs fought against the demon’s hands.

The tail was pulled from you slowly and your legs were released. Opening your eyes, you saw the demon was watching you with its head tilted to the side. You could have sworn the demon was purring as it watched you. The demon sounded like it was purring.

“Satisfied?”

“For now, yes. What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me, little one. We have all night and I have more things I wish to push inside of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	12. Jesse and his Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree and his hybrid are finally going to have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two updates in one day??? Well, it happened. This is my first time writing a hybrid au, so sorry if it's not good. But, hope you enjoy.

“You sure you want to do this?” Jesse asked you. He could see how tense you were. Your tail was twitching behind you anxiously and your ears were flat against your head. 

“Y-yes.”

“Darlin, you look nervous as can be. I don’t want to push you to do anything.”

“I… I want this. I want you, Jesse.”

“Alright darlin. Want me to take the lead?”

“Y-yes, please.”

Jesse nodded and cupped your face. His hand was warm and slightly calloused. At his touch, you closed your eyes and began to purr softly. He smirked when you grasped his wrist and began to rub your face against his hand. 

“My good little kitten,” Jesse said softly. His hand went to your ears and he began to rub them. Your purring grew louder, and your hands went to Jesse’s thigh. He could feel the tip of your claws digging into his skin through his pants.

“Jesse.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Y-yes.” Jesse leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was soft and hesitant. His lips were rough, and he tasted like cigar smoke. You couldn't help but moan at the touch. Jesse deepened the kiss, his hands traveled along your body and pulled you close. Your hands ran up his chest to his shoulders. Your claws dug into his neck. Pulling at the base of his hair, Jesse groaned against your lips.

“You taste so good, darlin.”

“Jesse.”

“What do you want, kitten? Tell me. Tell your Daddy.” His words sent a wave of arousal through your body. Your face grew hot, a tingle traveled through your lower stomach, and you clenched tightly around nothing. 

“I want you.”

“You got me.”

Jesse grasped your shirt and pulled it off you. His hands ran up your body to your breasts. He twisted your nipples slightly and began to kiss your neck. He couldn’t help but smile at the noises you were making. Purrs mixed with moans and whimpers. Your claws dug into his shoulders and back, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to please you. 

He pushed you onto your bed and pulled down your shorts and panties. His eyes lingered on the hair between your legs, then he began to take off his clothes. His shirt came off first and was tossed to the side. At the sight of his hairy body, you could feel yourself grow warmer. His sweats were pulled off next. The bulge in his briefs had you biting your lip in fear and excitement. 

Jesse climbed onto the bed with you and placed himself between your legs. His hands ran down your soft sides, and he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. Your purrs grew louder, and you tried to rub your face against his. When his fingers began to rub your ears, your purrs grew louder and your tail rubbed against his side. 

“You ready, Kitten?” Jesse was rubbing himself through his briefs slowly. 

“Yes.”

Jesse nodded and pulled his briefs down, his cock sprung free. It was thick and uncut, with a good amount of hair at the base. He lined himself up with your entrance and glanced back up at you. You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck. Jesse pushed himself in slowly.

The feeling of Jesse stretching your walls, and his arms wrapped around you was almost overwhelming. If you whimpered, he stopped and pressed kisses against your face. When you nodded for him to continue, he was slow. And when he was completely sheathed inside you, it felt like amazing.

“Kitten, you alright?”

“Y-yes. Daddy, you’re so thick. And I’m so full.”

“I know. I’m gonna start moving, alright Kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please, move inside of me.”

Jesse started moving his hips slowly. Each roll and thrust had you clinging to him and whimpering for more. When he began to speed up, your moans turned into yowls. He groaned when your nails dug into his skin, no doubt he would be bleeding by the time this was over. But he didn’t care, he just continued fucking you.

Your orgasm took you by surprise. It’s been so long since someone made you cum. Tears sprang to your eyes and Jesse bit down onto your shoulder. He sounded like he was growling. Jesse continued pounding into you for a moment until he came with a groan. His mouth was still latched onto your shoulder as he slowed down his hips.

Jesse stayed above you for a moment as you both came down from your highs. You couldn't resist the urge to lick his hair and the side of his cheek in comfort. When Jesse released your shoulder and pulled out of you, he began checking if you were ok. The tears on your cheeks were wiped away, and he began to whisper sweet words into your skin. He cleaned you up first, then picked you up bridal style. 

“Jesse?”

“Shh, Kitten. I’m taking us to my bed. Figured my scent would calm you. Plus, I can’t fit in your bed. It’s too small.” You couldn’t help but chuckle at that and nod your head.

You slept with your face buried into Jesse's chest that night. His arms were wrapped around you, and his fingers were rubbing your ears. He fell asleep to the sound of your purrs, and the feeling of you gently kneading his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	13. You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not feeling good about some weight you've gained, Gabe makes it a point to make you feel beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the delays, but I am slowly getting through these. But this one is a bit personal. If you follow my tumblr then you probably saw the post. Anyways, enjoy!

Looking in the full-length mirror at yourself only made you sad. Sure, you were never the thinnest girl around, but you thought your body was cute. Your stomach once had an adorable pooch, and the fat around your waist was rather cute. Your legs and thighs were always a source of shame, but you grew to love them. Now though, nothing about your body seemed cute. 

Your stomach was more pronounced, that pooch you once loved now only made you sad. Your waist was thicker. The fact that your favorite shorts were now a snug fit made you cry every time you pulled them on. And your favorite shirts, the ones that hugged your body and showed off some cleavage, were now too small. They were uncomfortable and always rose up, showing off more of your skin than you wanted. And the fact that your breasts were still the same size only pissed you off further.

“Mi amor? What are you doing?”

Jumping you saw Gabriel Reyes in the mirror. He had a cocky smirk on his face, his eyes ran up and down your body slowly. 

“Nothing.” You quickly grabbed your clothes and began pulling them on.

“What are you doing? I can’t gaze at my girlfriend’s beautiful body anymore?”

“It’s not beautiful. I’ve gained weight and I hate it. I hate my body so much.” You sniffed loudly then began to sob. You covered your face and sat on the edge of your bed. Gabe was immediately at your side, his arms wrapping around your body. 

“My love, it’s only a bit of weight. It is nothing to worry about.”

“Yes, it is. I feel gross. Nothing fits me anymore and I feel so ugly. I’m like the last pear in the fruit bowl.”

“What?”

“I feel like the last pear in the fruit bowl Gabe. The one that’s covered in bruises and soft spots. The ugly one. The one nobody wants to eat because of how ugly it looks. That’s fucking me.”

“Mi amor. That can be the best pear though. Its insides are so sweet and juicy. Just like you.” Gabe pressed several kisses to your cheek and neck. 

“Gabe.” Looking at up at him, you could see the worry and love on his face. 

“Talk to me love. What else is bothering you?”

“I’m afraid you’ll no longer want me.”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“Because look at you. You’re built like a wall. And I’m a soft, gross ball. You could have someone who matches your body physically. Why would you want me?”

“Because I love you. I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh. The way you grumble when you’re irritated. The way you chew your lip when you’re deep in thought. I love when the way you look when you wake up in the morning. You’re so beautiful when you sleep. And this bit of weight you gained? I do not care about it. If anything, I… I think it’s actually cute.”

“You do?” You wiped away your tears and looked up at Gabe. He smiled down at you and took your hands in his. He pressed several kisses to your knuckles before he spoke again. 

“Of course. I love you if you stay this way or if you lose weight. The choice is yours. Just know this, I love your adorable tummy and those thick thighs. Not only do I want your thighs wrapped around my head, but I want to kiss and lick every part of you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You’re so sexy, so beautiful. Can I kiss you? Can I touch you?”

“Y-yes.”

Gabe pushed you down onto your back. He spread your legs open and took his place between them. He ground his crotch against you and ran his hands down your body. His mouth was on yours, and you couldn’t help but moan when his facial hair rubbed your face, and his tongue slipped into your mouth. He pushed up your shirt and grasped your stomach. 

“I love your body. It’s so soft, so beautiful,” Gabe said, against your mouth.

“Gabe, please.” 

“What do you want? Tell me?”

“I want you to love me. Please. Make me feel beautiful.” Gabe wiped away the lone tear that ran down your face. 

“I will. I’ll worship your body mi amor. I’ll show you how beautiful you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment if you want.


	14. Jack the Tiefling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack the Tiefling is dying to get a taste of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday but I forgot. Oops. Enjoy! Also, this Jack is not Overwatch related at all. He's my own character with his own backstory.

Jack the Tiefling was crouched at the foot of the bed, his hands held your ankles in a soft grip. You shivered when his thumbs ran in small circles along your skin. His black horns curved back that forward towards his face. His hair was in a messy braid that hung past his shoulder. His skin was a dark gray, but there were black freckles scattered along his face and shoulders.

Your eyes ran along his bare upper body. His body was toned, his arms and shoulders were strong from the bow he used. Many scars littered his body. Some were from knives, a few were from arrows, there was an animal bite on his forearm, and a burn mark peeking out from the waistband of his pants. 

“You look, so delicious,” he said. His tail waved behind him in a way that reminded you of a cat. 

“Do I, Jack?”

“Yes. I bet you taste sweet. Can I taste you please?”

“Yes.” 

Jack leaned forward and ran his clawed hands up your thighs. He pressed several soft kisses to the inside of your legs. His teeth scraped along your skin, sending shivers down your body, then he bit down sharply. You gasped at the pain and grabbed him by the hair. Jack chuckled and soothingly ran his tongue over the bites and marks that would soon form. 

“Jack, don’t tease me.”

“But it’s so fun.” Jack leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to your mound. He worked his way down, pressing a kiss to your clit and then to your lips. His tongue ran up and down your opening slowly, while his nails dug into your skin. When his forked tongue slipped inside you and his thumb began rubbing your clit, you almost lost it. 

“Jack,” you wailed. 

“I was right. You taste like the sweetest fruit.” He pulled away for a moment, winked at you, then continued eating you out. 

Jack’s eyes never left your face. His hands ran up and down your body, his nails left marks along your skin. His tongue went in and out of you slowly, the entire time it rubbed against that perfect spot inside you. Jack’s thumb began to rub your clit in soft, slow circles. You were so close to cumming, and Jack knew it. To push you over the edge, he focused all his attention on your clit. 

When you came, you wailed and wrapped your legs around his head tightly. When Jack pushed your legs open and continued licking your clit, you tried to push him away. 

“Ah, Jack, too much.” You sat up and tried to push his head away. 

“Lay down, I’m not done,” he growled. His hand rested on your chest and pushed you back down. He continued eating you out, not caring that the pressure was beginning to hurt. 

“Fuck, Jack.” 

“I said lay down.” His hand wrapped around your neck, pushing you back down onto the bed. He squeezed just hard enough that your vision began to go blurry. Jack continued eating you out, eager to make you cum again.

When you did cum again, Jack squeezed your neck tighter, his nails dug into your neck. Your vision began to go dark and your hearing began to go fuzzy. When Jack released your neck, you took a deep breath and your vision came back. 

Jack was above you instantly. He pressed soft kisses to your face and lips. He wiped away the tears that were running down your face and whispered how good you were for him. He pulled you against his body and ran his hands down your body. 

“You’re such a good girl. My sweet, good girl. I love you so much,” he whispered. You could only whimper in reply and hold him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment.


	15. Between Your Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has you against a wall, and he plans to use your body the way he sees fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late, I fell behind.

Jacob Seed pushed you against the wall of his brother’s church. His kisses were rough, all teeth and biting. His hands pushed your dress up and his hand began to rub your mound. His other hand groped your breast and pulled the nipple through your clothing.

Your hands ran along his firm chest to his broad shoulders. He groaned into your mouth when you scrapped your nails along his neck. And when you pulled his hair, he thrust himself against you. His cock was hard in his pants, hard and throbbing slightly. 

“Jacob.”

“Quiet. Don’t want anyone to hear you, do you? Then everyone will know how much of a whore you are.”

You nodded and bit your lip. He turned you around and bent you over. Your dress was lifted, and his hand traveled along your ass and thighs. He pulled your panties down just enough for him to get a view of your ass and dripping pussy. The sound of his belt and pants being undone sent a thrill through your body. 

When he was like this he tended to fuck you hard and fast. And you expected him to shove his cock inside you and ruin you. You expected to feel that familiar burning sensation of him stretching your walls and his fingers to dig into your waist. The thought of walking back to the front of Joseph’s church, with Jacob’s cum inside you, well that idea almost made you moan. 

It was a surprise when Jacob didn’t do what you expected. He instead began to fuck your thighs. His cock rubbed against your lips and clit. He was teasing you. 

“Jacob, fuck me.”

“No. I’m gonna fuck your thighs, then I’m gonna cum in your panties.”

“Why not in me?”

“Shut up.” He landed a harsh slap on your ass and continued jacking himself off with your thighs.

Every thrust his cock rubbed against you. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough to make you cum. All he was doing was making you wetter and focusing on himself. It was aggravating and strangely arousing. Bastard, you thought.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he gasped. A few more thrusts and his cum painted the inside of your thighs and panties. He took several deep breaths before he pulled out from between your thighs and pulled your panties up.

“There’s so much,” you whimpered. You turned to the man and saw sweat beaded his forehead and an amused look on his face.

“Come on, John wants us to have breakfast at his house. We’re already late.”

“Breakfast? Are you shitting me, Jacob?”

“Nope.”

“You bastard. My panties are full of your cum, and I didn’t get to cum,” you pouted dramatically.

“Behave for the rest of the day, and when we get home, I’ll reward you. Any way you want, kitten.”

“You promise?”

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. You Will be a Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian mouthed off to you, and now you're going to teach him a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Julian watched you from the wooden chair he was tied too. The straps are his wrists were loose so he could pull his hands out any time, and his feet were free. His shirt was unbuttoned, showing his pale, lean upper body. There was a strip of red hair along his chest and a bit more that went down his stomach and disappeared into his pants. 

“Julian, you alright?”

“Y-yes.”

“You know your words?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Let’s begin.” He only nodded and watched as you approached him.

When your hands touched his stomach, his breathing increased and his face darkened slightly. His mouth parted open and his eyes grew hazy. When you began playing with the waistband of his pants, he let out the softest whimper and thrust his hips upward.

“Ah, behave my dear. Or I’ll punish you.”

“Oh? Will you now? How will you do that?” He flashed you that typical smirk he always had and winked at you. The challenge was there, and it made your blood boil. But you kept your cool, and only narrowed your eyes slightly while your hands began to travel up his body, to his chest. 

Without a word, you ran your thumbs over his nipples. Never breaking eye contact with the man, you began to gently pull at them. He whimpered and his face grew red, but that challenge was still there. When you began to apply the slightest amount of pressure, he gasped in surprise and tried to hold in his whimper. He was already close to breaking.

A little more pressure to his nipples and he was already biting his lower lip. His eyes were beginning to roll into the back of his head, and his face was growing a darker shade of red.

“You want to know how I’ll punish you?” you asked. Your lips were inches away from his.

“H-how?”

“I’ll barely hurt you. I’ll barely give you the pain you crave. Only when you have shown me that you’re a good boy, will I give you the pain you so desperately need.” 

Julian only whimpered and shook his head. “No, I’m good. I’ll be good.”

“But you weren’t being good. You started to mouth off to me, and I did not like that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” You leaned forward and pressed several kisses to his chest. Your tongue ran along his hardened nipples, and you dug your nails into his skin. The way he shivered and gasped sent a tingle to your cunt. 

“Yes. I’m so sorry, I’ll be good.”

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be a very good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. Nadia and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to switch roles with Nadia today, and she enjoys herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the ones I have finished are now posted on here. Enjoy!

Everything about Nadia was perfect in our opinion, but her legs were probably your favorite part of her body. They were long, perfectly shaped, and strong. You loved when they wrapped around your waist and pulled you into her. Or when you were down between them and they wrapped around your head and squeezed tightly. If you died right there at that moment, well that would be the perfect way to go out. 

Currently, you were down between those wonderful legs, eating her pussy and making her cry your name. When she went to wrap her legs around your head and take control, you stopped her. Your arms pushed her legs down, and you angled her lower up slightly. She looked at you in surprise.

“When you’re close, tell me,” you said. Her face darkened at the stern tone of your voice, and her eyes went wide.

“I will,” she said. Her voice was a whisper, and her body shook slightly. 

“If you want me to stop, say tea. Understood?”

“Yes.”

Pressing a soft kiss to her inner thigh, you nodded and slowly went back to pussy. Your eyes never left her face as you began eating her out. She whimpered when your tongue ran along her folds and swirled around her clit. Moving your lips over the nub and running your tongue against it, she moaned your name and trembled. 

When Nadia cried out that she was going to cum, you stopped and moved your head away. Her eyes shot opened and the look of disbelief on her face almost made you want to laugh. When her eyes narrowed at you and her jaw clenched, you leaned over her body and gripped her jaw.

“Don’t glare at me like that, or you will not cum at all tonight,” you said. The anger drained from her face and was replaced with desperation.

“I want to cum,” she pouted.

“I know love, I know. And you will. Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Then let me make you feel really good. I’m gonna start again, and you tell me when you’re going to cum, understand?”

“Yes.”

You repeated this several more times with Nadia. Each time she was on the verge, you pulled away leaving her to cry out and beg to cum. Her body was covered in sweat, and her long hair was a mess. The desperate, wild look in her eyes made your cock throb painfully in your pants. The way she clawed the sheets beneath her and your arm almost made you forget your plan and fuck her right there. 

“You’re doing so good for me,” you told her. Her bottom lip trembled, and her eyes were glassy.

“I want to cum, please.”

“You will, I promise. You've done so well for me.” You pressed a kiss to her lower stomach then moved back down. 

Her clit was swollen. You imagined it was throbbing, and her pussy was dripping her own wetness and your spit. Her inner thighs were a mess of her own wetness, sweat, and your spit. Taking the swollen clit into your mouth, she cried out and begged for more. And you gave it to her.

It didn’t take long for her to reach her peak again. This time, you didn’t stop sucking and licking her cunt. She wailed and bucked against your face as she came. Her body thrashed, and her stomach muscles tensed. Her legs fought against your arms, but you managed to keep them down. Your tongue slowed as her orgasm passed. 

Sitting up, you smirked down at the woman before you. Covered in sweat, messy hair, and breathing hard, Nadia looked beautiful. Her skin was flushed, and she was still whimpered slightly. Your cock ached, but you could wait. 

“Nadia, are you ok?” You crawled onto the bed with her and pulled her body against you. 

“Y-yes. Where did you learn about that?” she asked. Her eyes opened, and she gave you sleepy look.

“I read about it in a book once. You feeling ok? Need anything?”

“Just… hold me. I feel strange.”

“I’m here Nadia. I got you. You did so wonderfully for me. My strong, sweet Nadia. I love you. I'm right here. Rest now." She nuzzled into your chest, and let out a soft sigh. Your hands ran through her soft hair, and down her back. Her breathing slowed, and soon she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. Jacob Seed and his Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Seed falls for an alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm a monster fucker and I gotta make my favors monster fuckers as well.

When the spaceship fell from the sky, the entirety of Hope County went crazy. People thought it was the end of the world. And when the government showed up, people seemed to go a bit crazier. Everyone was whispering rumors. It was the Russian's, aliens, a simple airplane. No one body knew what it truly was, except Jacob Seed. 

Jacob watched everything from his cabin. He saw the men in suits driving in from the town to the crash site, then back into town. He watched as they searched the forest; they were so loud. He saw the camera’s they set out. He even saw when they gave up. Course, he made them think what they were looking for was gone. 

He had seen the crash and was the first person there. He saw the creature that stumbled out of the ship. It was pale blue with these markings that were glowing slightly. It looked so disoriented. It was giving off an odd chirping sound like it was calling for help. When it fell to the ground and cried out, Jacob approached it. 

The creature looked feminine, with its odd-looking hair and wide hips. Its tail was a surprise though. And the outfit it wore was tight and all black. When it heard Jacob, she turned suddenly to him. She bared her teeth and him, and her tail wiped behind her wildly. 

That was about a month ago. Since then the creature, who he called Star, had been staying with Jacob. She was scared at first, always letting out those chirping noises, and jumping when Jacob entered the room she was in. Eventually, she calmed down and would greet Jacob. Her chirps turned to soft purrs, and her tail would wrap around his leg. She would try to say words in English, but her vocabulary was limited to Jacob’s name and some other simple words. She learned much from the children cartoons she watched. 

When she first crawled into his bed, Jacob thought nothing of it. But when her soft hands ran down his body, and her tail touched his leg, he couldn’t fight his body’s reaction. Her fingers ran through his beard and hair. The hair on his chest and stomach fascinated her. She herself had no body hair. What he considered hair on her head resembled tentacles that seemed to move on their own. 

Her skin was an odd texture, slightly rough and always so cool. Inhaling slightly, he realized just how sweet she smelled. Has she always smelled like this, he thought. The glowing markings along her body were now a soft pink color, and her hair was reaching for his face. When her hand ran down his body to the waistband of his shorts, Jacob gasped and grabbed her hand.

“Star, not there.”

“Jacob… I want… to please you,” she said. Her voice sounded rough and forced like speaking wasn’t something she could do naturally. 

“What?”

“Saw on the tv. Humans touch... lips… hands… here.” Her other hand reached down and cupped Jacob’s hardening cock through his shorts. He let out a gasp and pulled her hand away. 

“Star, I can’t do that.”

“Oh… because I’m not human,” she said. The glowing spots on her body went from that beautiful soft pink to a darkened blue. Her tail moved away from Jacob’s body, and she began to scoot away from him. For an alien, her emotions were very human. And the sadness on her face was incredibly familiar. Jacob felt like his heart had been ripped out. 

“No. That’s not why. I just… I don’t want to take advantage of you. Can we even do this together?”

“I want you. Humans are very… um… beautiful. You are beautiful. Am I beautiful?”

“Yes. You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” Jacob said. His hand cupped her face, and he moved closer to her. Her markings began to glow a soft pink again, and she gave him a soft smile. Her teeth were so sharp. 

“Our bodies… are compatible. Can we touch? Like humans on tv?”

“Yes. If you want to stop, you tell me.” She nodded and leaned towards Jacob. Jacob closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers. 

The kiss was awkward. She didn’t know what to do, but when Jacob deepened the kiss, she quickly matched his movements. His hands began to run down her body, and his arm wrapped around her waist. The noise she let out was a mixture of a whimper and purr. 

He pulled off the shirt she wore (which was his), and ran his hands down her torso. She was glowing so brightly now. The whimpers and purrs she was making were absolutely adorable. Pressing several kisses to her stomach, Jacob moved down to her leggings. He pulled them off slowly, taking care to watch her tail, and kissed every bit of skin. 

When he spread her legs open, he was surprised at her pussy. It was vaguely human-shaped, but where her clit would have been, there was a small prehensile tentacle. 

“Jacob,” she said. Her color began to dim, telling him she was growing nervous. 

“You’re beautiful. Tell me, how do I please you?”

“No, I please you. Human women please human men. The tv showed that.”

“Star, that’s porn and it isn’t accurate. In real human relationships, both partners please each other. And right now, I want to please you.”

Her color darkened slightly like she was blushing, and she nodded slowly. Her hand ran down between her legs and began to rub the tentacle. With her other hand, her fingers slipped inside of her. The wetness that coated her fingers seemed to glow slightly. 

“Touch here,” she said. 

Jacob nodded and placed his hands where hers were. Slipping a finger inside her, she let out a soft chirp and closed her eyes. Jacob moved his finger in and out of her slowly, her walls tightened around him as if to keep him locked inside her. With his other hand, he began to rub her engorged clit.

He watched her reactions with wide eyes. Her hands grasped the sheets beneath her and her tail wrapped around Jacobs' wrist. Her chest heaved and the markings along her body began to glow brighter and change color.

Not able to resist, Jacob placed his mouth over what would be her clit and began to suck. She let out a wail, and her lower body jerked in surprise. Her fingers gripped his hair, and she began to thrust her hips against his mouth. Her colors began to glow brighter, and she was growing louder than before. 

“Jacob, want you in me,” she gasped. 

Jacob gave one final suck, then pulled his shorts off. His cock sprung free, and he lined himself up with her entrance.

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

With a nod, Jacob pushed himself into her. They both gasped loudly, she was so tight and hot. Her walls were squeezing him so tightly, he wondered if he would even be able to move. When he did move, she let out a moan and he couldn’t help but groan. The colors on her body began to darken and change with each thrust. 

Leaning over her body, Jacob captured her mouth. She gasped but caught on to what he was doing. Her teeth grazed his bottom lip, and her tongue slipped into his mouth. He groaned at the feeling and began to suck. Her legs wrapped around his body, and her hands clung to his shoulders, while her tail tightened around his leg.

When she came, there was an explosion of light. Her body shook beneath him, and she tightened around him. Jacob grunted when her nails ran down his back, and her mouth latched onto his shoulder. Jacob gasped at the sudden feeling, the pleasure mixed with pain, and came within her.

After several moments, Jacob pulled out of her and fell beside her. Her markings were growing dull, and her breathing was calming down. She rolled onto her side and buried her face into Jacob’s chest. She was purring slightly and whimpering. Her tail settled onto Jacob’s thigh while her hair moved towards Jacob’s face. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
